


Creative Solutions

by Kutaisi



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Oral Sex, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, but only in roleplay, codywan is established, i guess, non-sexual roleplay turns sexual, rex is just trying to help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25089349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutaisi/pseuds/Kutaisi
Summary: Obi-Wan comes to Rex for help with his relationship with his commander. Rex decides to do what he can, but didn't expect it to escalate.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi, CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex, Obi-Wan Kenobi/CT-7567 | Rex
Comments: 14
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Uhhh have some angst and porn I wrote a while ago. Second chapter up in the next few days.

Rex was not exactly surprised to have someone bang on his door not long after he returned to his room after an extremely long day and week and a very quick shower. Tempers were high and morale was low after the last series of battles and though they’d eventually accomplished their goal, they’d lost a lot of men. He just hoped it didn’t have anything to do with the number of men from the 212th that had come aboard with Cody and General Kenobi. He couldn’t think of any reason it would, but he was nearly at the end of his patience himself and just the thought of dealing with inter-battalion squabbles was enough to give him a headache on the spot.

He took his time because he knew it wasn’t his general, who he was sure was busy making a holocall to a certain senator on Coruscant, and anyway, Skywalker would’ve commed if he needed something. But when he got to the door nothing could prepare him for the sight of his _ori’vod’s_ Jedi standing in front of him looking mildly distraught. “General Kenobi? Is everything okay, sir? If you’re looking for Cody, he’s staying with his men one level down.”

“Actually, Captain, I was hoping to speak with you,” the general said before raising his hand when he noticed Rex’s concerned expression. “It’s nothing official. It’s, uh, about Cody.” The look on the man’s face said far more than his words.

That was not was Rex was expecting. It wasn’t like he didn’t _know_. Of course he did. He assumed most of the men did too. Not to mention the fact that Kenobi was often all Cody wanted to talk about, especially if he’d been drinking. It wasn’t even the only example of a Jedi in the GAR having a thing with one of their clone officers that Rex was aware of, but until it actually happened, he would have said the chances of General Kenobi more or less admitting to him of all people it were basically zero. It was all he could do to get over his shock and move aside so the Jedi Master had room to move past him. “Of course, General. Why don’t you come in?”

Once inside, Rex indicated the stool in front of his tiny desk and when the general was seated, he sat down on his bunk. “What’s wrong?” He tried to keep the worry out of his voice. He’d eaten a quick meal with Cody in the officers’ mess and the commander had seemed fine. As fine as any of them were and probably better. Cody had always been good at dealing with the stresses of command, it was a big part of what made him such a good officer, at least in Rex’s opinion.

“Well, it’s… I’m not sure how to start.”

Rex had to forcibly remind himself that he was dealing with a general here and not a subordinate. As impatient as he was to find out what the problem was, he knew he had to keep his tone deferential. It was also just strange and disconcerting to see Kenobi in such a state. “Maybe you should just tell me everything, sir.”

“Right. Cody’s angry at me. He’s— Well, I’d say he isn’t speaking to me, but he is of course, but only about the battalion and work. It’s been like this since we took the east spaceport three days ago."

The east spaceport. Right. Rex vaguely knew what the general was referring to, though he didn’t know the details and hadn’t been nearby during that battle as he and General Skywalker had been leading a campaign on the other side of the continent. Cody, however, had briefly mentioned Kenobi pulling another absurdly dangerous stunt that could have easily resulted in his death. It was clear his brother hadn’t wanted to discuss it, so he hadn’t pressed the issue. He wasn’t exactly shocked that it was affecting their relationship, though he thought it was probably a case of it being the last straw more than anything. “Okay, I think I understand, but I’m not sure how I can help."

The general just nodded without making eye contact. “I know, Rex. Maybe you can’t. I just don’t know what to do. I acknowledged that I may have been a little reckless and I apologised. He said he understood but he’s been distant since then.” Kenobi did look up at that point and Rex saw his face turn a brighter shade of pink. “I’m sorry. I know coming to you isn’t professional. I just hoped you might be able to help me understand.” 

Rex hesitated. He loved Cody and would always be loyal to him, but he knew for a fact that his brother valued his relationship with the general. That he was in love with the man, probably, though he’d never said that outright. “I think I know the problem.” He sighed. This wasn’t easy. “He’s angry, all right. It, apologies sir, but that wasn’t the first time you— that something like this happened.”

“I know that, but I don’t get why he’s still upset this time. It's been days.”

“Look, I think maybe he's just at a breaking point. If it had been me or any of the men under his command, he would have known how to react. He’d have cussed him out, lectured him, dished out some punishment and depending on the situation, maybe even have written him up or had him transferred.” Rex leaned back and let the words sink in while he desperately hoped he hadn’t crossed a line. Kenobi had asked, though.

The general didn’t look offended. “I see,” he said as his expression became thoughtful. “And of course he can’t do any of those things with me.”

“Uh, yeah.” Rex was almost always blunt and straightforward with his own general, but he knew Cody. Despite his penchant for joking around, the man was mostly by the books and the added personal element could only make things more complicated.

“Thank you, Captain.” General Kenobi stood up. “I’m sorry to take up some of your scarce downtime. It doesn’t seem like there’s much I can do besides keep attempting to speak to him about it, but I appreciate you talking me through it.”

Rex’s mind, however, hadn’t slowed down. As a cadet he’d been constantly terrified of being sent to reconditioning or even decommissioned. His mutation, as slight as it was, made him an easy target and he struggled to work twice as hard as his batchmates in order to excel. Sometimes he’d succeeded. He remembered one trainer looking at him with a mix of annoyance and grudging respect after he’d pulled off another “creative solution.” Maybe that was what was needed now. “Wait, sir,” he said, just in time. Kenobi, who had just made it to the door, stopped and looked at him. “I have an idea. I think it might work.”

Blue eyes widened and Rex suddenly understood fully what Cody saw in the other man. Not that he hadn’t felt things around General Kenobi before, but he’d always been able to push the feelings away. Not now. “Really?” 

“Yes, but it’s, uh, a bit out there.”

“Captain, please. What’s your plan?”

Rex was already regretting saying anything. “Okay, but if you don’t like it can you promise to forget I said anything?”

“Yes, yes, just tell me.”

Rex was waiting outside his door when Cody arrived. The commander’s hair was still damp, he noticed, and the man had chosen to wear his uniform rather than armour. “Thanks for coming.”

Cody made no effort to hide his irritation. “This better be important. Why are you looking at me like that?”

“It’s important.” Rex smirked. “And you look perfect. Even a bit like a nat born officer with that scowl.”

“Hey _vod’ika_ , if it’s a slap in the face you want, you only need to ask.” But Rex knew Cody well enough to know he was amused despite himself. The younger clone hadn’t talked back to him much even in jest since they were cadets close to deployment. “You said you needed help with a trooper. You have ten seconds to explain just exactly what that means before I bust you down to lieutenant and go back to bed.”

“Okay, okay. Come in.” Rex pushed the door’s controls and it slid open revealing Kenobi just as he’d left him, leaning against the bunk in full armour complete with bucket.

“What the kriff is this?” Cody demanded as the general scrambled to attention a beat too late and just a tad sloppily. “One of yours?”

“No, one of yours.” Rex struggled to keep his face straight as he sat down at his desk.

The commander took an authoritative step forward while muttering what Rex thought was “not for long” and gesturing at the man in front of him. “Helmet off, shiny.”

Kenobi acquiesced and looked properly chagrined as the bucket came off.

Cody’s mouth, which he’d presumably opened in order to deliver a few choice words on decorum and respect, immediately snapped shut and it took him a moment to try again. “What the hell is going on?”

Rex just shrugged, trying for nonchalant though he was more than a little worried his plan would backfire. “The kid said he wanted to apologise. You should let him.” The captain waited for pushback or for Cody to storm out even angrier than before. Instead, he crossed his arms and stood in silence as he considered, all the while keeping his eyes glued to his general, whose face was redder than ever.

“All right then. I’m listening.”

“Oh, um, well. I'm sorry, Cody.”

Cody moved all the way forward until he had Kenobi pressed up against the bunk. “What was that?”

“I mean Commander. Sir.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.”

Kenobi, who Rex had seen face down Sith and numerous other formidable enemies multiple times, actually looked a bit terrified. “I apologise for my, er, potentially irresponsible behaviour and for, uh, not listening to you.”

“You don’t get it, do you?” Every syllable was sharp and nothing about Cody's tone or body language suggested a clone officer addressing a superior. 

“Get what, Cod— Commander?”

“Yeah, that little stunt was as mad as usual, but it wasn’t just that. We were pinned down until reinforcements arrived; you knew that.”

Obi-Wan nodded. “Yes, but—”

 _“Shut up.”_ Cody’s voice was quiet, but the room’s other occupants heard him loud and clear and Rex felt as stunned as Kenobi looked. “You wanted to play at this, so you’ll damned well listen when I talk, got it?” When he received a weak nod in return, he continued. “You think I’m not used to your crazy self-sacrificing plans by now? Course I am. But you cut it close this time and you know it. You were nearly sliced in half.”

“You might be right, but I wasn’t, and men were saved—”

One of Cody’s gloved hands reached up and pressed against the general’s chest plate, keeping him in place. “You saved those men, yeah, but what do you think would’ve happened if you’d been killed? It was hours before we got help. You think we would’ve made it out with as few dead as we did without you and your lightsaber? Not to mention what would’ve happened next if we lost our general. Who knows who would’ve replaced you? Maybe not a Jedi, maybe not someone who gives a damn about clones. I probably would’ve been relieved of command since I couldn’t be trusted to keep my general alive, and I'd have deserved it too, but then who would be there for our men?”

Obi-Wan blinked. “Oh gods, Cody.”

“It’s not that I wasn’t worried about you.” The commander’s voice had softened slightly. “I was. It just wasn’t only that.”

“I am so sorry.”

Cody stepped back. “All right, I believe you. Do better.”

“I’ll try my best,” the general said.

That got him a nod and a small smile. “That’s all I can ask.”

Rex, who was imagining what that long-dead trainer would have thought of him pulling this off, stood up in order to subtly invite his brilliant but idiotic brother and said brother’s equally _di’kut’la_ general to leave his cabin, when Kenobi called out to Cody. “Wait! I mean. Please wait, sir.”

Cody turned back around. “What is it?”

“Um, maybe I could make it up to you. Right now.” A raised eyebrow made it clear what he meant.

Rex froze, but if Cody was similarly thrown off guard, he didn’t show it. “Yeah? You’d get down on your knees and suck me off in front of Captain Rex?” Though the words were directed to the Jedi, Cody’s eyes searched Rex’s face as he asked, clearly looking for his reaction. Rex, like most _vode_ , was comfortable with the idea of watching, but they weren’t talking about some cute spacer Cody had picked up in a bar. This was High General Kenobi who surely wouldn’t want—

“Well, maybe I should apologise to the captain too,” Kenobi said, his lips curling upward in a truly frightening smile before Cody reached out and pulled him close.

“Not your call,” he growled, but then the two of them were whispering to each other, presumably out of character. “Okay,” Cody said when they’d finished. “It’s up to you, Rex. We'll leave if you want.”

Rex tried and failed to appear only mildly interested. “You can stay. He wasted my time too.”

“Right. Armour off, rookie.” Cody’s order had an immediate effect and it wasn’t long at all before General Kenobi, clad only in his borrowed undersuit, made his way over to where Rex was sitting. He knelt between the captain’s legs and looked up at him shyly.

“Hey now, it’s okay, kid. I won’t hurt you. I’m nicer than Cody.” That earned him a snort from the direction of the bunk where the commander was undoing his jacket’s fasteners, but no denial. Before Rex could think of anything else to say, Obi-Wan’s hands were feeling around at the slit in his blacks and freeing his half-hard cock. “All right, you know what to do, don’t you?”

Kenobi definitely did, it turned out. He used a perfect amount of pressure and his hand at the base in a way that had captain wondering just how much experience the man had. Rex directed him here and there, but mostly let him do what he wanted. It was already beyond anything he’d ever hoped for, having Cody’s beautiful _Jetii_ on his knees in front of him, mouth wet and hot around him.

Once Cody was mostly undressed, he came over and began to stroke Kenobi’s hair and whisper filthy things in his ear, most of which was too low for Rex to hear. He was glad for that because he wasn’t sure how long he’d be able to last otherwise. At one point, Obi-Wan choked, just a little, but Rex pulled back in alarm even as the man whined in protest.

“It’s fine,” Cody said. “He likes it. Isn’t that right, _cyar’ika_? You like choking on the captain’s cock, don’t you?”

The general hummed and took Rex deeper in response. It was too much. He tried to open his mouth for a warning, but it wasn’t to be. Obi-Wan, who swallowed every bit of come except the small amount that managed to escape out one side of his mouth, didn’t seem to mind. Instead, he was looking up at him with a bashful sort of satisfaction that had Rex’s heart stuttering. He wasn’t sure how he was going to survive the joint debriefing they had scheduled for early the next morning and was seriously considering telling Skywalker he was sick.

“Okay, sweetheart. Come over to the bed.” That was Cody. Right, because Cody was there. Rex blinked himself back to reality.

“Wait,” Rex said. “One second.” When the general looked up at him, he leaned forward so their lips were nearly touching.

Obi-Wan must have understood, because he pushed himself upward into the kiss. Rex had never felt the desire to do that before, to taste himself on someone else’s lips, but for some reason it felt right.


	2. Chapter 2

Rex half felt he was in a daze as Cody pulled his general up and away and then settled him on the bed before giving him another order. That didn’t mean Rex didn’t watch intently while Obi-Wan obeyed and pulled his blacks down over his hips. Meanwhile, the commander dug around in the drawers under the bunk until he found lube then carefully arranged the two of them so they were face to face and took both their lengths in his slicked up hand. Cody kept up his habit of whispering crudely worded praise to his lover accompanied by the occasional leer at Rex that made the latter’s stomach twist uncomfortably. He knew he was a little jealous. Not of Cody, of course, and it wasn’t even what the two men had together, but rather how effortlessly they had it. How, despite everything, they were there for each other. They’d dropped all pretences and were leaning into one another and moaning each other’s names, though to be fair that was mostly Kenobi. The thing was, Rex wasn’t sure he could have something like that, with Cody’s general or anyone else. He’d had to imagine a situation in which he’d held the general’s life and career in his hands in order to even get off and that was kriffed up, wasn’t it? He was kriffed up.

Kenobi finished first, splattering his own stomach and chest, and that was no surprise. Rex had seen he was hard after the blowjob and hadn’t that made him feel _something_. Cody didn’t last much longer, though, before collapsing back into the corner of the bunk and pulling the general into his arms.

After a meaningful look from the older clone, Rex went and got a cloth wet at the basin and brought it over to them and then watched Cody gently clean them both.

“Come over here with us,” the commander said when he’d finished.

“Uh, it’s okay. Doubt there’s enough room.”

Kenobi opened his eyes at that. “There’s room here next to me.”

He did want to, but instead he just shrugged.

“Rex, get your _shebs_ over here.” Cody’s tone was the same one he used when someone questioned his battlefield strategy. So, Rex did as he was told and found himself pressed against the general’s side. He had to admit it was nice and when Obi-Wan shifted his position slightly a few minutes later and kissed him, he didn’t complain.

It was Cody who eventually pried himself out of the corner. “As the highest-ranking officer present, I get the first shower,” Cody said with an irritatingly smug look on his face that challenged anyone to argue. No one did. However, his smile faded slightly as he turned to look at Rex. “Tell me you have a shower.”

Rex nodded. “It’s sonic, though.” He usually preferred the communal shower blocks where he could use his water rations and the extra he got from his general who said he’d never got used to getting wet when showering anyway, but he shared his brother’s relief at not having to navigate that situation under current circumstances. Once Cody disappeared through the ‘fresher door, Rex wrapped one arm around Obi-Wan and let the other lean into him. It felt warm and comforting and yet his brain was warring with the rest of him because he was lounging with a naked high general and for some reason it had felt a lot less strange when Cody was there. He couldn’t help it when his thoughts circled back to where they’d been before.

“It’s not kriffed up.”

Rex couldn’t help staring like a terrified rookie. “What?”

Kenobi leaned in closer. “Ah, don’t worry. I can’t hear all your thoughts. It’s just things on the surface. Anxieties, and such.”

That was still… unnerving to be sure, but it could be worse. “I see. Thanks for explaining, General.”

“I meant what I said, Rex, and you don’t have to call me that when we’re, well, like this.”

Rex gave himself a moment to appreciate the blush on the general’s, no, on Obi-Wan’s face.

“Okay, Obi-Wan.” It still felt weird. “Hm. Ob’ika?”

That resulted in a strangled sound and a half-muffled response. “Oh why not? I suppose I owe you.”

“Hardly. Cody would’ve come around eventually. We just sped it up a little.”

Obi-Wan was quiet for a few long seconds. “I’m still worried. About him, and well, us.”

“Why? He accepted your apology.”

“Because I feel like I keep failing him. Like I’m failing everyone I care about the longer this war lasts.”

The words might have been spoken by a Jedi General, but it was a sentiment Rex had heard countless times and one for which he never had a good answer, except that he finally did. “I can’t tell you how the war will end, but you shouldn’t worry about how Cody feels about you. He knows you care about him and he—” Rex managed to stop himself before he said something he shouldn’t. He had no idea what Cody told his general, but he suspected it wasn’t everything. “He likes you a lot,” he finished lamely. He just hoped it was enough to get the point home and it must have worked because Obi-Wan rested his head on Rex’s shoulder and seemed to relax. That was enough to get Rex to close his eyes as well. Just for a few minutes, he told himself.

When Rex woke up, the first thing he noticed before even opening his eyes was how warm he was. There was a blanket wrapped around him but also… arms. Or more accurately, an entire body pressed between him and the wall. The improbable and alarming reasons for his current situation flooded into his brain at about the same time a finger flicked his forehead.

“Wake up.”

“Cody?” He forced his eyes open and sure enough it was his _ori’vod_ half-dressed in armour and crouching down so he was at eye level.

“We have time before our debriefing but not enough for showers and breakfast unless you get up now,” Cody said as Rex blinked the bleariness out of his eyes. “That means you too, General.”

  
Rex pulled himself out of bed even as Obi-Wan made an unintelligible sound and burrowed deeper under the covers. He hadn’t remembered there being a blanket on the bed and if it really was morning did that mean Cody had slept on the top bunk? “Uh, what—”

Eyes that were the same golden brown as his own narrowed slightly. “Shower.”

“Okay, I’m going,” he said while turning to look at the blanket covered Jedi and then back at Cody with a smirk. “You might want to deal with that.”

“Oh, I intend to.”

Rex took as quick of a shower as the sonic would allow and then searched frantically around the refresher for a towel, which was ridiculous because Kenobi had done far more than see him naked, but he couldn’t help it.

He emerged to find that whatever strategy Cody had employed must have worked because the general was seated cross-legged on the bed eating a ration bar and Rex noticed he’d tied his blacks at the waist like a brother would.

Cody, who sat on Rex’s desk, tossed him two ration bars that he barely managed to catch while keeping a hold on his towel.

“Eat both of them. I won’t have you skipping meals either.”

“I haven’t done that since I was a junior cadet in the youth brigade, and you know it.” Rex grumbled as he sat on the bed and tore open one of the packages.

General Kenobi gave him a wry smile. “I for one appreciate that Cody has someone else to nag.”

They all laughed at that and while the situation was definitely still strange, Rex realised he didn’t want to be anywhere else.

The rest of the day went by in a busy haze. He needn’t have worried about their meeting because the vast majority of it was taken up by General Kenobi bickering with Rex’s general and he spent so much energy trying to defuse that that he didn’t even have the time to be embarrassed.

After the mess of a debrief, he had a meeting with General Skywalker and then a whole series of things that needed to be done before they reached Coruscant. He barely caught a glimpse of Kenobi all day and when they did speak briefly it was business as usual. That caused something deep inside him to ache a little, but all in all it was probably for the best.

It was two days later when Cody sent a message to his comm asking if he wanted to meet later in Rex’s quarters. They were due to reach the Core the next morning and Rex had a feeling he knew what Cody wanted because they’d played cards before the last mission and the captain had won soundly. Cody was nothing if not a sore loser, Rex thought with a grin as he walked to his room after dinner. The commander hadn’t eaten with the junior officers that night, but Rex figured that if he’d needed to cancel, he would’ve commed. So he wasn’t exactly surprised to open his door and find the lights on and Cody inside. He was not, however, expecting to find Cody sitting on his bed with a naked and blindfolded general on his lap. “Uh. What.”

Cody frowned at him from over one of Kenobi’s shoulders. “Lock the door, Captain.”

“Oh, um. Right.”

Cody watched him engaged the door’s lock and then looked him over. “You shower already?”

“Uh, yes. After mess hall.”

“Good, now don’t just stand there. This is for you, after all.”

Rex swallowed. “For me?”

“You helped me out the other day, so I thought I’d give a little present.” Cody shifted position, revealing that he had his hand on Kenobi’s cock and at the same time Rex couldn’t help but notice what he thought were probably bite marks on the cream-coloured shoulders. It was all he could do to keep breathing. Cody whispered something in his Jedi’s ear and whatever it was made the man shiver.

“A present.” It wasn’t a question, exactly, but he couldn’t trust his brain to string together a full sentence.

“Don’t worry, he doesn’t mind. Isn’t that right?” Cody asked before doing something Rex couldn’t quite see that made Obi-Wan moan. The captain couldn’t even imagine a scenario where Cody would do anything that his general didn’t consent to, nor did he think the other _vod_ actually thought Rex was worried. Which meant this was another game. He could handle that, he thought.

“If he’s my present then why is he still in your arms?”

Cody rolled his eyes. “Now you’re eager, huh? Here I was thinking you’d just stand around all night like a confused shiny. Okay then, he’s all yours,” he said as he carefully shifted Kenobi from his lap onto the bed, ignoring the whine that resulted. Rex wasted no time in taking over and was mostly out of his blacks by the time he reached the bed. Before he got all the way there, however, Cody grabbed his shoulder. “Naboo.”

“Sorry?”

That’s what he’ll say if he wants you to stop.”

“Oh. Right.” He nodded at Cody in acknowledgement and then settled next to the blindfolded man. “Hey there, Ob’ika. How’re you doing?”

“Rex?”

Cody, who hadn’t gone far, reached down and grabbed a chunk of ginger hair. Not too roughly, but it was more than enough to get a reaction. “What was that?”

“Ah. I mean Captain Rex.”

“Better.”

Rex glared up at Cody, which made the other clone raise his hands and back up all the way to the desk. “Commander’s got it right, you should stick with “captain” or “sir,” but I know this must be overwhelming.” He leaned over and planted a kiss on Obi-Wan’s temple, just above the blindfold. “Is that correct, this is too much?”

“No, sir.”

“Hmm, well let’s take this off anyway,” Rex said as he pulled off the blindfold. “I want you to see me.”

Slightly watery greyish-blue eyes greeted him. “Hello there, Captain.”

“Hello, Obi’ka.” Rex leaned forward and pressed his lips against Obi-Wan’s. The general kissed back enthusiastically, and it was all Rex could do to break away. “Come now, let’s take it easy.”

Obi-Wan let out an annoyed huff but stopped trying to pull Rex into another kiss. Rex looked at him thoughtfully. “What is it you want, sweetheart? I could blow you maybe or you could use your hands and—”

“Fuck me.”

Rex blinked. “Yeah? That’s what you want?”

“Yes. Ready for it. Want you.”

“Okay then.” Rex looked over at Cody. Not for permission exactly, but he somehow felt it was needed.

Cody did immediately start scowling, but at their surroundings rather than Rex. “This room is not ideal, _vod_.”

Rex rolled his eyes. “Not all of us can be senior officers, _sir.”_

Then Obi-Wan spoke and Rex was pretty sure what he said was “desk.””

“What was that, cyare?” Cody asked.

“The desk, Commander. It’s the right height.”

Cody turned around and took a good look at it. “Hm. Yeah, maybe. The edge here might be a bit uncomfortable. Rex find a towel or something to put over it.”

He did as commanded and soon the general was bent over his cheaply made, GAR standard issue desk. Rex spread Obi-Wan’s cheeks and swirled a finger around the slick, welcoming hole and grinned. “You really are ready, aren’t you?”

“Y-yes.”

Rex placed hand on Obi-Wan’s hip and squeezed it before reaching for the bottle of lube and squirting some into his hand. Then he looked behind him for just a second and saw Cody stretched out on the bunk, watching intently. After his fingers were coated, he pushed one in before quickly adding another. It was clear that Obi-Wan had in fact prepared. It took longer before he was ready to add a third and he took his time, angling for _that spot_ just enough to get the Jedi underneath him squirming. When he finally had three fingers inside, Kenobi gasped and struggled to move his head so he could look up at Rex. “Something wrong, sweetheart?

“It’s, ah, enough. Please. Want you inside me. Sir, please.”

“Well, since you asked so nicely.” He removed his fingers slowly, enjoying the way Obi-Wan writhed. He paused just long enough to add some lube to his hard and dripping cock and then with one hand bracing himself on the desk, pushed inside in one long, slow movement. Obi-Wan was hot and tight around him and for a brief moment he worried he might only last seconds. Not only would that mean disappointing Obi-Wan, but he was sure Cody would never let him forget it until his dying breath. Thankfully, he was able to pull himself together and set a pace that was at first achingly slow and caused Obi-Wan to beg deliciously. He started going just a bit faster, which was enough to put an end to most of the pleas. He did his best to hit the prostate and was rewarded with moans and gasps. “Cody?”

“Vod’ika?”

“A little help here? He’s noisy. You know these doors don’t keep out sound well.”

Cody made a faux-annoyed sound as he stood and walked toward them, stopping only when he could lean close to Obi-Wan’s ear. “There, there, little one. You’re enjoying it too much, I see. I’m sorry I can’t kiss you in this position, but why don’t you suck on these instead?” With that, he slid two of his fingers into his general’s mouth. Though, if Rex were being honest, the resulting moan wasn’t much quieter than the previous ones. He knew he wouldn’t last much longer as his pace became faster and more erratic and soon he was groaning and spilling deep inside Obi-Wan as the general shuddered in pleasure.

Later, after he’d taken care of Obi-Wan with his mouth and after the Jedi had straddled Cody on the bed and used his hand until the latter was cursing in Mando’a, and after all three of them had cleaned up ( _oh to have a water shower and a ‘fresher that could fit two_ , he couldn't help but think) they once again ended up together on Rex’s bed. It also wasn’t big enough for two people, much less three, but by treating it more like a sofa they were all fairly comfortable and he’d dug up extra pillows and blankets from a storage cabinet. Rex found himself in the middle this time with Obi-Wan curled up against him on one side and Cody resting his head on the other shoulder, fast asleep.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was so content. The war was still raging and there was still so much wrong with the galaxy, but he had this and he decided that was enough.


End file.
